A steering device has been known which has a tilt function of enabling a height position of a steering wheel to be adjusted depending on a physical size of a driver and the like. In the steering device, a steering column that rotatably supports a steering shaft is tiltably supported to a vehicle main body and a tilt angle of the steering column is changed to adjust the height position of the steering wheel.
A support structure of a fulcrum part of the steering column has been known which is supported to the vehicle main body via a pair of support mechanisms provided at both sides of the vehicle in a left-right direction (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
In the steering device of Patent Document 1, as shown in FIG. 9, each support mechanism 91 includes a substantially L-shaped support bracket 96 having a column-side fastening part 93 that is tiltably fastened to a steering column 92 and a vehicle body-side fastening part 95 that is fastened to a fixing member 94 fixed to a vehicle main body. Also, the support mechanism 91 includes a fulcrum bolt 98 that is inserted into an axle hole 97 formed in the column-side fastening part 93, a collar 99 that is fitted to an outer side of the fulcrum bolt 98 and a cylindrical bush 100 that is interposed between the collar 99 and the axle hole 97. The bush 100 is made of a resin material having an excellent sliding property and is configured so that the collar 99 (fulcrum bolt 98) is rotatably inserted therein. In the meantime, the bush 100 has a cylindrical part 101 and flange parts 102 that extends from both axial ends of the cylindrical part in a diametrically outer direction.
In the support bracket 96, the column-side fastening part 93 is fastened to the steering column 92 by the fulcrum bolt 98 and the vehicle body-side fastening part 95 is fastened to the fixing member 94 by a fastening bolt 103. Thereby, the steering column 92 is tiltably supported to the vehicle main body about the fulcrum bolt 98 by the support mechanism 91.